1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery module mounting structure for a motor-driven two-wheeled vehicle. More particularly, to a battery module mounting structure for a motor-driven two-wheeled vehicle in which a motor as a power source is driven by electric power supplied from an in-vehicle battery.
2. Description of Background Art
It has been considered in motor-driven two-wheeled vehicles traveling by use of a motor as a power source, to optimize the arrangement and structure of a high-voltage battery supplying electric power to a motor and of a motor control unit.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-221976 discloses a motor-driven two-wheeled vehicle with a battery, a motor control unit, a motor, etc. that are internally installed in a swing arm (a unit swing) rotatably supporting a rear wheel as a drive wheel. In addition, the swing arm is swingably mounted on the lower portion of a vehicle body.
Two-wheeled vehicles with a small redundant space have a problem as identified below. The mounting positions of the power system parts such as a battery, a motor control unit, etc., are individually set according to the body layout of each vehicle. Therefore, the number of dedicated mounting parts is increased and the assembly work is complicated. In addition, the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-221976 does not allow for the increased efficiency of assembling work and enhanced maintenance performance by making is possible to mount and dismount these power system parts to and from the vehicle body.